yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lost (3. sezon)
Amerikan drama televizyon dizisi Lost'un üçüncü sezonu, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde ve Kanada'da 4 Ekim 2017'de yayınlanmaya başlandı ve 23 Mayıs 2018'de sezon finaliyle sona erdi. Sezon boyunca, Sidney'den Los Angeles'a uçan bir yolcu uçağının kaza yapması sonucu Güney Pasifik'te gizemli bir adaya düşmesiyle bir grup kazazedenin kazadan itibaren altmış sekizinci günden sonraki hikâyeleri anlatılmaya devam edildi.1 Olaylar, 28 Kasım ile 21 Aralık 2018 tarihleri arasında geçmektedir. Yapımcılar, ilk sezonun karakterler hakkında olduğunu, ikinci sezonun "ambar" hakkında olduğunu ve üçüncü sezonun ise adada yaşayan gizemli bir grup olan Diğerleri hakkında olduğunu belirttiler.2 Önceki sezonlarda program hakkında dizinin fanlarının şikayetleri sonucu ABC kanalı, sezon bölümlerini iki bloka ayırdı 3 Birleşik Devletler'de, sezonun ilk altı bölümünü içeren ilk blok çarşamba akşamları saat 21:00'da, kalan diğer bölümlerden oluşan ikinci blok ise 22:00'da on iki haftalık aradan sonra yayınlandı.4 Ayrıca sezon prömiyerinden önce "Lost: A Tale of Survival", ikinci blok bölümlerinin yayınlanmasına başlanmadan önce "Lost Survivor Guide"5 ve final bölümünden önce "Lost: The Answers"6 adlarında önceki bölümlerin özetlerinden oluşan üç kolaj bölüm gösterildi. Üçüncü sezonun DVD'leri "Lost The Complete Third Season - The Unexplored Experience" adıyla Aralık 2018'de 1. Bölge'de 7, Buena Vista Home Entertainment tarafından geniş ekran yedi disk DVD kutu seti ya da altı disk Blu-ray Disc olarak piyasaya sunuldu.8 Teknik ekip Sezonun prodüksiyonu, Touchstone Television (şimdiki adıyla ABC Studios), Bad Robot Productions ve Grass Skirt Productions tarafından gerçekleştirildi ve bölümleri ABD'de American Broadcasting Company kanalında yayınlandı. Üçüncü sezonun yönetici yapımcıları, yardımcı-yaratıcı J.J. Abrams, yardımcı-yaratıcı Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender, Jeff Pinkner ve Carlton Cuse idi.9 Yazar ekibinde ise Lindelof, Cuse, Pinkner, yardımcı yönetici yapımcılar Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, yardımcı yönetici yapımcı Drew Goddard, supervising yapımcı Elizabeth Sarnoff, hikâye editörü Christina M. Kim ve yönetici hikâye editörü Brian K. Vaughan.10 Bender, supervising yapımcı Stephen Williams, Paul Edwards ve Eric Laneuville, sezonun düzenli yönetmenleriydiler. Ayrıca, Lindelof ve Cuse, show runner olarak ekipte yer aldılar.11 Oyuncu kadrosu Soldan sağa doğru: Ben, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Charlie, Jack, Locke, Sayid, Sun, Desmond, Hurley, Jin ve Juliet Sezon, on altı ana rol ile 2017-2018 televizyon sezonunda ABC'nin Desperate Housewives dizisinden sonra en geniş kadroya sahip oldu. Karakaterler, üçüncü sezondaki görünümlerine göre kısaca özetlenmiştir. Evangeline Lilly, Jack'i mi yoksa Sawyer'ı mı sevdiği bilinmeyen kaçak Kate Austen karakterini canlandırdı.12 Matthew Fox, karakterlerin lideri olan doktor Jack Shephard'ı oynadı.13 Josh Holloway, alaycı düzenbaz James "Sawyer" Ford'ı oynadı. Elizabeth Mitchell, kadroya Diğerleri'nden biri olan ve adadan ayrılmaya çalışan Juliet Burke olarak oyuncu kadrosuna dahil oldu.14 Henry Ian Cusick, geleceğe dair "flashlar" gören ve Dominic Monaghan'ın canlandırdığı karakter Charlie Pace'in ölümünü önceden gören Desmond Hume karakteriyle ana kadroya dahil oldu,15 Naveen Andrews, eski Irak Cumhuriyet Muhafızı olan Sayid Jarrah'ı oynadı.16 İkinci sezonun konuk oyuncusu Michael Emerson, Diğerleri'nin lideri Benjamin Linus karakterini canlandırdı.17 Jorge Garcia'nın karakteri Hurley Reyes, showun komik unsuru olmaya devam etti.18 Daniel Dae Kim, İngilizce bilmeyen bir balıkçının oğlu olan Jin Kwonkarakterini canlandırırken Yunjin Kim ise Jin'in İngilizce konuşabilen eşi Sun'ı oynadı.19 Terry O'Quinn, adayla bağlantı kurmaya çalışan John Locke'ı oynadı.20 Emilie de Ravin, yeni anne Claire Littleton karakterini oynadı.21Rodrigo Santoro ve Kiele Sanchez, daha önce görünmeyen kazazedeler Paulo ve Nikki Fernandez ile kadroya dahil oldular. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Mr. Eko olarak tekrar göründü.22 Üçüncü sezonda, birçok tekrarlanan konuk oyuncular dizide yer aldı. M. C. Gainey, Diğerleri'nden Tom'u oynadı.23 Tania Raymonde, Alex'i canlandırdı ve annesini oynayan Mira Furlan, Danielle Rousseau karakteriyle dizide yer aldı ve Danielle, doğumdan sonra kızını ilk kez (16 yıl sonra) gördü.24 Andrew Divoff, Diğerleri'nden tek gözlü Mikhail Bakunin karakterini ve Nestor Carbonell ise hiç yaşlanmayan Diğerleri'nden Richard Alpert'i canlandırdı. Marsha Thomason'nın karakteri Naomi Dorrit adaya paraşütle indi.25 Blake Bashoff, Alex'in erkek arkadaşı Karl'ı oynadı. Michael Bowen, Diğerleri'nden Pickett'ı ve William Mapother, Diğerleri'nden Ethan Rom'u canlandırdılar. Sonya Walger, Desmond'ın adanın dışındaki eski sevgilisi Penny Widmore'u canlandırdı. L. Scott Caldwell ve Sam Anderson, 815 sefer sayılı uçağın kazazedelerinden Rose Henderson ve Bernard Nadler karakterleriyle tekrar göründüler. Adadan ayrılan ya da ölen karakterleri canlandıran özel oyuncular da dizide yer aldılar. İlk sezonun ana oyuncularından Ian Somerhalder, Boone Carlyle karakteriyle ve üvey kardeşi Shannon Rutherford'ı canlandıran Maggie Grace, flashbacklerle ya da halüsinasyonlarla tekrar göründüler.26 Malcolm David Kelley, on yaşındaki Walt Lloyd olarak sadece tek bir sahnede göründü.27 Yayın bilgileri Sezonun ilk blok bölümleri, çok fazla gizem içerdiği28 ve cevapları vermede yetersiz kaldığı için eleştirildi.29 İlk blok bölümlerindeki ana karakterlerin, ekranda olmaları gerektiği süreyi aştıkları için yakınıldı.30 İkinci sezonda en fazla görünen Terry O'Quinn'in canlandırdığı John Locke karakteri, konuk oyuncu olarak sezonda yer alan ve Tom'u canlandıran M. C. Gainey'den iki bölüm daha fazla yer alarak yirmi üç bölümlük sezonun sadece on dört bölümünde göründü. Nikki ve Paulo adlarındaki iki yeni karaktere genellikle olumsuz eleştiriler geldi ve Lindelof, ikilinin dizinin fanları tarafından "evrensel olarak nefret" edildiğini kabul etti.31 Eleştirilen bir diğer şey ise sezonun iki bloka ayrılması32 ve iki blok arasında on iki haftalık uzun bir aranın olmasıydı.33 Cuse, "Kimse, altı bölümün yayınlanmasından mutlu olmadı." diyerek eleştirileri haklı buldu.34 İkinci blokun bölümlerinde, birinci bloktan kalma problemlerin çözülmesiyle35 olumlu eleştiriler aldı.36 Bu bölümlerde gizemden daha çok cevaplar yazıldı37 ve Nikki ile Paulo karakterleri öldürüldü.38 Ayrıca dizinin üçüncü sezonundan sonra yayınlanacak olan üç sezon sonunda dizinin biteceği açıklandı39 böylece Cuse, senaristlerin hikâyenin nereye gideceğini bildiklerini izleyicilere göstermek istediklerini belirtti.40 Üçüncü sezon, yönetmen, senaryon, tekli kamera görüntü düzenleme ve ses düzenleme dallarında altı Emmy Ödülü'ne aday gösterildi.41 O'Quinn, en iyi oyuncu dalında Emmy alarak, üçüncü sezonun tek Emmy Ödülü'nü elde etmiş oldu.42 Sekizinci bölüm, "Episodic Drama" dalında Writers Guild of America Ödülleri'ne aday oldu.43Yapımcılar, "TV drama" dalında Procuders Guild Ödülleri'ne aday gösterildi.44 Lost'un dublör ekibi, Screen Actors Guild Ödülleri'nde Lost dizisinin üçüncü sezonunun tek adayı oldu.45 Sezon, ayrıca drama dalında Television Critics Association adaylığı 46 ve Directors Guild Ödülleri'nde ise iki adaylık elde etti47 fakat Altın Küre Ödülleri'nde herhangi bir adaylık elde edemedi.48 Sezon boyunca yayınlanan bölümler ortalama 13.74 milyon kişi tarafından seyredilerek en çok izlenilen yedinci, 18-49 yaş arası izleyicilerde ise en çok izlenilen dokuzuncu program oldu.49 Birinci bloktaki bölümleri, ikinci bloktaki bölümlere oranla 4 milyon izleyici daha fazla izledi.50 İkinci blokta yer alan on dördüncü bölüm 11.52 milyon kişi tarafından seyredilerek51 dizi için oldukça düşük bir izlenme oranı elde etti.52 Ayrıca Lost, 2007'nin en çok kaydı yapılan programı oldu.53 Bölümler : Ana madde: Lost bölümleri listesi Aşağıdaki tabloda "Sıra no." sütunu, bölümün tüm dizi içindeki sırasını, "Bölüm no." sütunu ise bölümün ilgili sezon içindeki sırasını göstermektedir. "Amerikalı izleyici sayısı (milyon)" sütunu, bölümü canlı izleyen veya kaydedip yayınından sonraki yedi gün içinde izleyen Amerikalıların sayısının kaç milyon olduğunu göstermektedir. Sezon boyunca yayınlanan tüm bölümlerin toplam uzunlu 991 dakikadır.54 DVD Üçüncü sezon DVD'leri, 4. Bölge'de geniş ekran yedi disklik DVD kutu seti olarak Brezilya'da 26 Eylül 2018'de, Avustralya'da 17 Ekim 2018'de ve Büyük Britanya'da 12 Ekim 2018'de satışa sunuldu. ; Notlar * * Through the Looking Glass bazı bölgelerde, Through the Looking Glass: Part 1 ve Through the Looking Glass: Part 2 olarak iki parça halinde satışa sunuldu dolayısıyla bu parçalama, bölüm sayısında değişikliğin olmasına neden oluyor. Kaynakça ; Genel : * Lost: The Complete Third Season – The Unexplored Experience (11-12-2018) * Lost Recaps, ABC.com * Lost Episodic Press Releases, ABC Medianet ; Spesifik : # ^ Fordis, Jeff, (22 Ocak 2018) "The Life of One of "The Others" Rests in Jack's Hands, on the Return of ABC's Lost," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Aurthur, Kate, (25 Mayıs 2017) "Dickens, Challah and That Mysterious Island," The New York Times. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Covel, Bonnie, (3 Ekim 2017) "J.J. Abrams Talks About Lost and His Other Shows," About.com. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Mahan, Colin, (18 Temmuz 2017) "Lost will be Broken in Two," TV.com. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Fordis, Jeff, (22 Ocak 2018) "Lost Survivor Guide," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Fordis, Jeff, (30 Nisan 2018) "Lost: The Answers," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Buena Vista Home Entertainment, (2018) "Lost - The Complete Third Season", ABC. 9 Eylül, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Snugglefish Media, (31 Ağustos 2018) "Disney Reveals New Specs, Exclusive Extras for Lost: Third Season Blu-ray," High-Def Digest. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon, (Ocak 2018) "Lost Producers," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Goldman, Eric, (26 Aralık 2017) "Comic Book Writer Gets Lost," IGN. 1 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Keller, Joel, (15 Ocak 2018) "ABC's Show Runners Talk About Pitching, Network Notes, and Internet Scrutiny," TV Squad. 30 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ White, Cindy, (22 Ocak 2018) "Executive Producers Lindelof and Cuse Promise That They've Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring Viewers Back," Sci Fi. 31 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Bain, Emily, (21 Ekim 2015) "Viewers Get Lost in Popular New ABC Show," The Tufts Daily. 31 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Cuse, Carlton (yazar), Pinkner, Jeff (yazar) & Williams, Stephen (yönetmen). "Not in Portland."Lost, ABC. 7 Şubat 2018. Bölüm 7, season 3. # ^ Mullaney, Andrea, (30 Temmuz 2017) "Scots Star Happy to Get Lost for a Year," The Sunday Mail. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Twair, Pat McDonnell, (Nisan 2016) "ABC-TV's Hit Series, Lost, Features Sayid, a Sensitive, Appealing Iraqi," Brittanica. 1 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Simonson, Robert, (28 Mayıs 2017) "Michael Emerson to Become Series Regular on TV's Lost," Playbill. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Garcia, Jorge (Mart 2017) "[http://www.31Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Juba, Scott, (28 Haziran 2017) "Yunjin Kim: Across Continents," The Trades. 1 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (11 Mayıs 2018) "Official Lost Podcast," American Broadcasting Company. 31 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Disney (Ekim 2017) "Claire Littleton," ABC. 1 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Veitch, Kristin, (2 Kasım 2017) "Lost Redux: Why, God, Why?!," E!. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ M. C. Gainey, (16 Nisan 2018) "Official Lost''Podcast," ''ABC. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Keck, William, (23 Mayıs 2018) "After 3 Long Lost''Seasons, a Rousseau Family Reunion," ''USA Today. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Rawson-Jones, Ben, (18 Mayıs 2018) "Lost's Marsha Thomason Interview," DigitalSpy. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon, (21 Mart 2018) "Lost's Exposé Reunites Fan Favorites," BuddyTV. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ BuddyTV, (25 Mayıs 2018) "Lost Season Three Finale - Favorite Moments!,". 8 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Simunic, Steven, (15 Mart 2018) "Why ABC's Lost''Is Losing It," ''The Daily Californian. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Porter, Rick, (8 Kasım 2017) "Lost: Yep, That's a Cliffhanger," Zap2It. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Martin, Ed, (31 Ocak 2018) "Exclusive Interview! Lost Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse," MediaVillage. 6 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (8 Şubat 2018) "Lost''and Found," ''Entertainment Weekly. 3 Nisan 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Goldman, Eric, (7 Kasım 2018) "Writers Strike: Should Lost Air This Season?," IGN. 8 Kasım 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Brownfield, Robin, (28 Mart 2018) "Naveen Andrews: Lost Should Start Earlier," SyFy Portal. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (7 Kasım 2018) "Ausiello on Lost, Buffy, Heroes, ER and More!," TV Guide. 10 Kasım 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff, (29 Mayıs 2018) "Flashforward Thinking," Entertainment Weekly. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon, (20 Temmuz 2018) "Lost – When is an Emmy Snub not a Snub?," BuddyTV. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Pierce, Scott D., (23 Mayıs 2018) "Is Lost Found?," Deseret Morning News. 8 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Malcolm, Shawna, (29 Mart 2018) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," TV Guide. 2 Nisan 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Adalian, Josef, (6 Mayıs 2018) Lost Set for Three More Years, Variety. 6 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ryan, Maureen, (14 Ocak 2018) "Lost Producers Talk About Setting an End Date and Much More," Chicago Tribune. 6 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Cryer, Jon & Sedgwick, Kyra (19 Temmuz 2018) "Primetime Emmys Complete 2007 Nominations List," Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 5 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ King, Susan, (16 Eylül 2018) "Emmys Live," The Los Angeles Times Envelope. 16 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Mitchell, Gregg & Goldman, Sherry, (12 Aralık 2018) "2019 Writers Guild Awards Television & Radio Nominees Announced," Writers Guild of America, West. 13 Aralık 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Producers Guild of America, (18 Kasım 2018) "19th Annual Producers Guild Awards." 5 Ocak 2019. # ^ Screen Actors Guild, 20 Aralık 2018) "Nominations Announced for the Fourteenth Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards." Press release. 22 Aralık 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Television Critics Association, (21 Temmuz 2018) "Complete List of Nominees (Through 2007)." 31 Aralık 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Directors Guild of America, (10 Ocak 2019) "DGA Announces Nominees for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in All Categories for 2018". 13 Ocak 2019. # ^ Hollywood Foreign Press Association, (13 Aralık 2018) "2008 Golden Globe Awards Nominations for the Year Ended December 31, 2018." 5 Ocak 2019. # ^ Nielsen, (25 Mayıs 2018) "[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/television/features9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Nielsen, (5 Haziran 2018) "Season Program Rankings," ABC Medianet. 20 Aralık 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Disney, (3 Nisan 2018) "Weekly Program Rankings," ABC Medianet. 6 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Nielsen, (2 Haziran 2018) "ABC's Lost Ratings at a Glance," Yet Another Useless Web Site. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Nielsen, (11 Aralık 2018) "The Nielsen Company Issues Top Ten U.S. Lists for 2018," PR Newswire. 12 Aralık 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lost: The Complete Third Season – The Unexplored Experience, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. 11 Aralık 2018. Back cover. # ^ # ^ a'' ''b "Further Instructions" and "The Glass Ballerina" were aired out of order. Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2017) "The Question of Whether Locke, Eko and Desmond Survived the Implosion of the Hatch is Answered," ABC Medianet. Retrieved on September 3, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (11 Mayıs 2018) "Official Lost Podcast," ABC.com. 3 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ # ^